Red and Green Go to Unova!
by SamtheDeathclaw
Summary: Red and Green at the Pokemon World Tournament. Fluff.
1. On the Plane

First fic in ages. Been busy, and not had much desire to write except for NaNoWriMo. I haven't played any of gen ii or the remakes in a while, so if people seem off, that's why. Also because I'm a crappy writer, but ya know.

For Amber.

Red hated coming down from his mountain. What was there for him in the world below? Besides Green, of course. He had tried several times to convince Green to resign from the gym and join him on his mountain. He knew it would drive Green at least a little crazy, but it was worth a try.

He visited often enough, though, when he wasn't busy with being a gym leader. And he never asked why Red wanted to stay on top of a mountain, had never needed to ask why. He understood.

But here he was, in Viridian City again, with Green and all of the other gym leaders. They chattered away- gym leaders didn't get to chat as much as they would like to, living so far away- but Red stayed, as ever, silent. Green sat next to him, his hand resting on Red's while he talked about Arceus-knows-what with Lance. Red wasn't fond of Lance, with his loud showmanship. They were amiable. Everyone was amiable to Red. He had beaten them all.

Green, though. Green was something else. He could walk into a room and make friends with everyone in it. He was brash, and sometimes rude, he could be immature, and he was sometimes a little hard on people. But he was likable, and talkative. Red gave his hand a quiet squeeze.

Something was happening a world away, in Unova. They were building a Colosseum of Pokemon, and he was wanted. They called it something, he had forgotten. He was still mostly in Mount Silver, thinking of his pokemon. He hadn't brought all of them, just his normal six. The rest were left to their own devices in the caves and slopes of the mountain. He wasn't worried. Just distracted. Wishing he and Green were with them.

Green squeezed back, after a moment. It was comforting. He wasn't nervous, not really. It had just been some time since he had come down, and things had changed in his absence. New pokemon being brought over. Planes, flying across the entire world in a single stretch. Maybe it had been like that when he had been on his journey. He didn't think so. But it was possible.

They were waiting for one of those very planes. All of the leaders, all of the champions in most regions of the world with a pokemon league. All of them would be there. And almost all of them would know who he was. He was the original child master. There were plenty after him, of course. And Green was the same age. But he was still the best of the children. That he had fought so far, at any rate. It was hard to tell when many of the rest were all the way across the world.

The plane landed on the brand-new airstrip. A big, ugly thing. He wished they could fly there. But pokemon tired easily, and wouldn't make it. They said. He had thought about testing that out. But if it could serious endanger his pokemon, he wouldn't. And besides, Green was here. If he went somewhere else, he wouldn't be able to see him until he came back.

Something was said over the intercom. He wasn't listening. Staring at Green. Green stood, and looked down at Red, then laughed. He shook his head.

"Yo! Let's go! Plane's here!" Green was excited. He'd never been away from Kanto and Johto. Neither had Red, of course. But Red was satisfied with that. Green wasn't.

Red levered himself off of the bench, and followed Green. He wished Pikachu could be out. But the letter had been firm. Absolutely _no _pokemon outside of their pokeballs. They had wanted to confiscate the pokeballs, too. Red had refused. Everyone else had followed. Team Rocket could still be around. It never hurt to cautious.

Green had taken his hand away when they got up. Red closed and opened his hand a few times, enjoying the warmth. No matter how often Green visited, he never got tired of feeling his warmth. It was very pleasant.

The plane was surprisingly comfortable. Red had never seen the inside of one before, so he didn't really have anything to compare it to, but the seats were well-cushioned, with plenty of leg room. There were two to an aisle. The others left an aisle near the front for Red and Green. He didn't know if they had just figured it out, or if Green had told them. He assumed it to be the latter. He knew he hadn't told them. A few of the Johto leaders looked surprised. He guessed they hadn't heard or been told. They'd get over it.

Misty and Brock sat in the seats across the aisle from them. The seats were too tall to see who was ahead or behind them.

Green took his hand, and set it his lips. Gentle, for such a vigorous young man. Brock steadfastly looked at his guidebook, and Misty appeared to stare out the window. Fakers. They were both watching.

Before long, the plane began to accelerate forward and up. It was a strange feeling. A little unpleasant. Green clutched his hand, digging his nails into the flesh of his palm. Not hard enough to hurt too much. Not even enough to overpower to feeling of having Green's hand in his.

Green smiled queasily at him. Red smiled back at him. Of course. Brock was looking a little green, too. Makes sense. A rock trainer should probably like to stay on the rocks. It didn't bother Red or Misty too much, though.

Red was sitting next to the window, so, lacking anything better to do, he stared out of it, still holding Green's hand in his. He jumped back suddenly. He should have known, but it still came as a surprise.

Mt. Silver was below, spread out in all it's majesty. He could see his place on the summit, where he awaited challengers. Nearby was he small cabin, built by himself and his pokemon. He had spent plenty of pleasant evenings with Green there.

Green leaned over to look out, understanding Red's shock. His head was bent, as he looked at the mountain. Red leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the back of his hair, looking away from his little home.

The plane ride was long, and mostly boring. At some point, Green fell asleep on Red's shoulder. It was nice. Red stayed awake, even as he could hear everyone around his settling down to sleep the flight away. The moonlight on the ocean water far was fascinatingly beautiful. He could barely pull himself away from looking at it, even to look at Green.


	2. Landing In Unova

Also for Amber. (Sorry, it's going to be longer than intended. :| It was originally going to be a oneshot buuuut. I'm too lazy to write more. So this is a super-short chapter. Next one ought to be longer, and wrap it up I hope. I hope.)

This is going to be seriously edited tomorrow. I had a hectic day today and barely made my nano goal, so I'm not up for more writing. :\ Sorry!

Green awoke suddenly. This didn't feel like his bed in Viridian, nor the bed at Mt. Silver. His neck hurt a lot, too.

After a moment, he managed to pry his eyelids open. A tubelike room with seats all around him, covered in ugly Unova style patterns. How could he not remember where he was? The events of the past few days pieced themselves back together as he lifted his head and tried to work the crick out. Red, feeling the sudden movement, looked over and smile.

"Ouch." Green muttered, as his neck popped. Red just smiled at him from under his hat. Green had seen him in public without it exactly zero times. He even wore it at Mt. Silver. Green could never understand it. Hats drove him crazy. His hair was way too cool to put under a hat.

Red had obviously stayed awake the whole, boring flight. He was like that. Solid and silent as a rock. And he was all Green's. He couldn't help but smile back, after a moment.

He leaned over and snuck a kiss. He was sure no one would say anything- between the two of them, they could beat everyone else on the plane- but it was still impolite. He couldn't help it. It was the talk of Viridian City. The young gym leader and the young champion, together! It wasn't really a scandal or anything, he supposed. Just people talking.

His gramps was really awkward about it, though. Trying he best to pretend there wasn't anything while making it painfully obvious he knew. He parents didn't mid, though. Not that he saw them much. If he wasn't busy with work, he was with Red. He felt bad for it sometimes, but they understood.

They were in the air, still, and Green could faintly see the famous city of Castelia. its massive skyscrapers and bright lights, even this early in the morning, were all lit up and bustling with activity. These Unovans were very strange, he decided. Red was staring out the window as well when Green looked up, so he snuck another kiss on his cheek. Red moved his head the last moment, and pressed their lips together with a wink. He was watching Green instead of the scenery.

After about half an hour, the flight attendant came through and began waking people up for the landing in Mistralton City. Soon, they could see the runway lights and a bit of the town, but it was still pre-dawn, and not too much could be seen.

The flight attendant stood at the front of the aircraft, near the cabin, and announced the fact the plane would be landing shortly. And, indeed, they did land shortly. The landing was surprisingly smooth. Green had expected something much worse, so he was pleasantly surprised.

The plane was preparing to disembark now. Unfortunately, for some reason, this city had the only airstrip in all of Unova. There were only a few airstrips in the world, really. Most people preferred boats, but planes were becoming more and more common. So they had to land here, and walk the rest of the way. The tournament would begin in three days, so they had plenty of time to amble that way.

Green unfastened his seatbelt, and stood. Red was staring out the window, not hearing anything. He did that a lot. Green tapped on the shoulder, smiling.

"Come on! Let's go see all that Unova's got!" he said enthusiastically. Red just smiled laconically and took of his seatbelt. He stood easily, and grasped Green's hand, giving a quick squeeze. Green smiled widely.

"Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion, and thank you for flying air Kanto. We hope to see you again soon." the flight attendant said, walking up the aisle. "Good luck in the tournament!"

Everyone had woken up by this point, and most were standing. Green could now see that Blaine and Erika were in the seat ahead of them, and Koga and his daughter were behind them. Green nodded cordially at them, then dropped his hand away from Red's, and stepped into the aisle. Red was right behind him, silent as ever. He could talk. Green had heard him a few times. He just chose not to. It was endearing, for the most part, and more than a little frustrating.

They stepped off of the plane- Green still couldn't believe something like this could exist. It reminded him of a skarmory, in a way.- and into Mistraltron City. Tiny place, by the looks of it. A massive tower could be seen to the north, and a small mountain range to the south. A pokemon center, very modern, all steel and glass, could be seen a little ways from the airstrip. There wasn't any big terminal here, like they had built in Viridian, so they simply strolled off the tarmac and on to the path to the town proper.

It was really, really small. Not a city at all, Green thought. Not even really enough people to call it a town. Red would be happy here, he thought. Then reached down and took Red's hand in his own. Why bother hiding it? He and Red were together, and if anyone had a problem, they could very well take it up with Red's Charizard.

Red looked down at him, and smiled. An attractive smile, of course, and Green couldn't help smile back.

A woman met them on the path, a strangely-dressed woman with wild brown hair approached.

"Hello, all!" she said. "I'm Skyla, the gym leader here. I'm supposed to show you to Driftveil, but something's come up in Orre. I'm going to fly out there and help out. Hopefully I'll be back in time for the tournament." She was impossibly cheerful.

Red looked at her blankly. Red rarely listened to anyone. Excepting Green, and his mother. The only way you'd get a response out of him is to ask a yes-or-no question. Green sighed, and explained what was being said.

"So, go through the caves south of town, and follow the route south from the mouth of the cave. You'll find it!" She dashed off to her plane, and quickly took off. People in Unova always seemed to be scurrying around, never really bothering to stop and talk. It was unnerving to Green, and probably to Red as well. You'd never know it from either of their faces.

The rest of the group trooped off towards the caves, but Red held Green from following.

"What?" Green asked. It came out harsher than he had meant it to. Nerves, he guessed. He would make it up to Red some way.

Red nodded at the tower in the distance, and began to walk towards it. Green sighed, and followed, still holding his hand. If Red decided to do something, nothing in this world or the next could keep him from it.

Editor's Note: I am well-aware Kago doesn't show up at the tournament. This will be addressed in the next chapter. I dunno why he didn't. Kago is rad. Just in case you noticed that little discrepancy.


End file.
